shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow is an American hand-drawn animated action-comedy series produced by Charles Hill Productions. It was released on March 19, 1977 and ended on July 2, 1982. Plot The cartoon is about two anthropomorphic animal characters named Officer Otto Fox, a tall red fox and Coco Crow, a black crow. Officer Otto is the kind-hearted, comical, simple-minded, happy, lucky, courageous fox, while Coco is intelligent and helpful. They are working as policemen to fight the bad guys and stop the crime. Characters Heroes *'Officer Otto Fox' - Officer Otto Fox is a tall red fox. He has red fur, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Officer Otto is wearing a blue green police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, blue green vest and a yellow star badge. He was voiced by Daws Butler. *'Coco Crow' - Coco Crow is a black crow. He has black feathers, orange beak and orange legs. Coco is wearing a light blue police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, a light blue vest and a yellow star badge. He was voiced by Paul Winchell. Allies *'Jillian Fox' - TBD. She was voiced by Mae Questel. *'Chief Black Cat' - TBD. He was voiced by Jackson Beck. Villains *'Don Birdo' - TBD. He was voiced by Don Messick. *'Sneaky Rat' - Sneaky is a rat. He is Don Birdo's henchman. He was voiced by Casey Kasem. *'Chamilia Chameleon' - TBD. She was voiced by Heather North. *'Scrooge the Bat' - Scrooge the Bat is a Holiday-hating bat. He was voiced by Jack Mercer. *'Weasnnie and Clydsel' - Weasnnie and Clydsel are two bank robber weasels. They were voiced by June Foray and Mel Blanc, respectively. Episodes List of Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow episodes Broadcast Franchise See Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (franchise). Gallery Credits *Animation: Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bill Carney, Rudy Cataldi, Lillian Evans, Otto Feuer, Harold Foster, Fernando Gonzalez, Jack Hadley, Bob Hathcock, Dan Mills, Ken Michaels, Constantin Mustatea, Floyd Norman, Eduardo Olivares, Don Patterson, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Lenn Redman, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ von Neida *Voices: Daws Butler, Paul Winchell, June Foray, Mel Blanc, Heather North, Frank Welker, Mae Questel, Jackson Beck, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Allan Melvin, Bob Holt, Casey Kasem, Janet Waldo, Don Messick *Story: George Atkins, Haskell Barkin, John Bates, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Robert Fisher *Storyboard Direction: Don Jurwich, Michael O'Connor, Paul Sommer, Kay Wright *Layout: John Ahren, Dick Bickenbach, Hak Ficq, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Bill Lignante, Jim Mueller, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Al Wilson *Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Fred Michaelson, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Schaefer, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos *Production Design: Bob Singer *Recording Director: Wally Burr *Story Editor: Ray Parker *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Graphics: Bill Lynn *Music Score: George Rogers *Music Supervisor: Ray Schaffer *Animation Supervisors: Irven Stevens, Bill Keil *Technical Supervisor: Yoram Garling *Checking and Scene Planning: Art Rogers *Character Design Supervisor: Alex Toth *Character Design: Bob Beck *Unit Director: Virgil Jones *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson *Xerography: Steven Wright *Sound Direction: C.O. Stevens, Robert Crissman *Supervising Film Editor: Roy Tanner *Music Editor: Emery Kennethson *Effects Editors: Harry Thomas, Harold J. Scott *Negative Consultant: Laura Charles *Post Production Supervisor: Terry Musker *Camera: Graeme Edelman, Nigel Stanchfield, Roy Willis, Carl Hill, Rex Stevens, Jerry Smith *Production Manager: Bernard Edwards *Associate Producer: Alex Scott *Written by Bruce Thompson *Produced by Barry Charles and Michael Hill *Directed by Charles A. Nelson *In Charge of Production: Dickie Bamber *Executive Producer: John Hathcock *Produced by Charles Hill Productions *© 1977 Charles Hill Productions All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *RCA Sound Recording *Charles Hill Productions Trivia *The series would be later the inspiration for two animated action-comedy films, Warner Bros.' Osmosis Jones and Walt Disney Pictures' Zootopia. *There are the characters' voices in the cartoon: **Officer Otto Fox's voice is based on Huckleberry Hound. **Coco Crow's voice is based on Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, but it's deeper. Category:Television series by Charles Hill Films Category:Animated television series Category:1970s television series Category:1980s television series Category:TV-G rated shows Category:Charles Hill Films Category:NBC